13 Buckets of Crazy
by QueenOfTheFlame
Summary: 13 oneshots based upon the brilliant relationship between Skye and Lucas, who seem to fit together perfectly - even their names seem to fit beautifully. One of my favourite pairings - I love that psycho, he's amazing. ƸӜƷ
1. 13 Buckets of Crazy

13 oneshots based on Lucas and Skye. I just finished watching the first series of Terra Nova and it's awesome. So depressing they're not doing a second series. I'm literally about ready to bawl my eyes out.

Anyway, here's thirteen themes I came up with:

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Dreamer

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Jealousy

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Survive

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Beautiful

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Play Toy

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Red

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Injured

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Damaged

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Neglectful

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Deal

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Lost

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Regret

Enjoy ^^


	2. ƸӜƷ Dreamer ƸӜƷ

**Prompt: ****_Dreamer_**

He stands just a few inches away. So close and yet so far away. If I reach out now, it's likely I'll be able to touch him. The thought of his skin, so warm and enticing - it's almost more than I can handle. I let out a soft, shuddering breath, my chest heaving suddenly.

"Lucas?" I murmur, reaching a hand out.

I was wrong. I can't reach him. Can't touch him. He's just barely out of my reach, his back turned to me. But I know it's him, not anyone else - and not just because I'd know that scruffy hair, toned muscles and tanned skin - but because of the scars across the back of his neck. I'd know them anywhere.

"Lucas?" I try again, my voice sounding dreamy and like a distant echo, but he remains turned away from me.

I shuffle forward slightly and press my hand to his back. The terse muscles there jump beneath his clothing in response to my touch and he turns slowly, almost slow-motion. My heart jumps when my eyes meet his - only to find them cold and emotionless.

"Lucas?" I add more force to my voice.

Rather than respond, he suddenly reaches a hand up and presses it over his chest. The light around us suddenly brightens - not by much, just enough so that I can see his face a little clearer - his face, his beautiful face, which is covered in blood in a very familiar formation. Then I look down to where his hand rests over his chest.

"What's... wrong?"

His hand suddenly moves away from his chest - and reveals a bloodied hole in his chest. I gasp, stumbling back an unsteady step, memories flitting through my head suddenly. Betraying the Colony, getting mom back, the attack - shooting Lucas to protect Taylor. God, I shot him.

"Lucas..." My voice trembles as I reach for him.

"You did this. You did this, to me. Even though I loved you." His eyes remain on mine and although his voice slowly rises with intensity and loudness, his eyes don't change. "Even though I loved you and forgave you! You killed me! You did this!"

"No," I whimper. "I... I didn't have a choice..."

"Yes you did. And you killed me." He screams the words.

He leaps at me suddenly and the world dissolves, fading away until nothing remains but utter blackness. I float it in for a second before something jerks me out of it.

I sit up in bed, heart hammering, body slick with sweat as I gasp for breath. It was a dream - a nightmare. Just a nightmare. Not real. Lucas is dead. I killed him. He's not alive.

No matter how badly I wish he was.


	3. ƸӜƷ Jealousy ƸӜƷ

**Prompt:****_ Jealousy_**

"Josh..." I sigh, shaking my head.

"Just explain to me, please." He barks, his voice basking with disgust.

"You wouldn't understand." I state simply.

"Try me."

"If I... play along, he keeps my mom alive. It's just like that."

"But he touches you, however he wants." He growls.

"So?"

"Tell me you don't like it, that you hate him and I'll drop it." He demands.

"Shut up Josh, you don't understand. So stop trying to." I shake my head and turn away from him, not really wanting to admit my true feelings.

"Where are you going?" He calls after me.

I don't respond.

"Fine, go to him - just do as your told, 'beautiful sister" He shouts in a mocking tone.

I ignore him. I don't want to respond - I can't. I know that I shouldn't be going to him - I know how wrong it is - but if it keeps my mom safe, I'd do it a hundred times over again and again. Nothing else matters. If he wants to touch me, kiss me in return - keep me like a little pet... than I don't mind so much.

I don't make it to his private room because suddenly a hand clamps down on my mouth and an arm wraps around me, jerking me backwards.

"What were you doing talking to him?" A familiar voice murmurs hotly in my ear.

My reply comes out muffled by the warmth of his skin covering my mouth and he moves it, sliding it down my chin and finally wraps gently around my neck. I swallow weakly.

"I didn't know I wasn't allowed to talk to him."

He turns me around and presses me against the wall, his hand still around my throat, his eyes hot and intense on mine. I struggle to swallow, my pulse fluttering weakly.

"He likes you Bucket." He murmurs, pressing against me, his body hard and hard.

"What?" I laugh lightly but it comes out choked and slightly hysterical.

The padding of his thumb strokes the skin of my throat and a warmth spreads through my body. I close my eyes and twist my head to the side slightly as he leans towards me slightly.

"How many times have I told you?" He breathes, his warm breath moving across my neck. "You're mine."

"Why? Are you jealous?"

I almost slap myself for saying the words. In fact, I expect him to slap me - I keep my eyes shut, ready for any kind of impact. Instead he laughs lightly but I notice the hint of... anger? His lips move along my throat, his mouth hot and wet. I shift beneath his touch as his fingers continue to stroke my skin, lips moving softly.

"Maybe I am." He murmurs softly, pulling back so that his eyes meet mine.

I swallow and his hands move to the back of my head so that he can grip my hair slightly. He tilts my head back and his lips over over mine. But like always, he doesn't want to make the first move. I can tell. I can feel the burning intense need thrumming through my body. I wet my lips and his eyes on mine makes me more than a little weak.

Maybe I wasn't entirely honest with Josh. Maybe it's more than just for my mom. His touch... I can't help but crave it. When I'm not around him, I'm thinking about him. About his kisses and everything about him.

I let out a soft groan and move closer to him, lips smashing against his with enough force to make him stumble back a step. He seems more than a little surprised at the intensity of my kiss but he pushes me back against the wall, pinning my wrists to either side as I struggle to push myself closer to him.

"Someone's eager." He gasps against my lips, pulling back slightly.

I don't let up. Can't. A sudden heat infusing my body makes it impossible for me to pull back. Instead I press my lips to his again, refusing to stop my attack on his senses. He presses me hard against the wall, hard enough that I feel like I might be pushed straight through the other side.

He laughs lightly as I nip desperately at his lower lip, sucking it into my mouth. He lets out a soft sigh against my lips and I cling to him.

"Admit it." I breathe softly.

"What?" He growls, almost grinding against me.

"That's you're jealous."

Nothing for a moment. He pulls back with some difficulty and his dark, stormy eyes are intense on mine. He leans in to kiss me and I twist my head away. I can't move because of how he pins me - but I can resist.

He let's out a sound like distant thunder, almost animalistic. "Fine. I'm jealous. I don't want you to go near him again. Ever."

I kiss him again and this time his lips are incredibly rough and demanding, more than a little possessive. I know it's wrong. I know that I should just be saying NO! Pushing him away, struggling - not pushing myself closer, kissing him harder.

But I can't help it. I want him. More than I've ever wanted anyone or anything.

I **need** him.

No matter what.


	4. ƸӜƷ Beautiful ƸӜƷ

_** Prompt: Beautiful**_

His hand reaches forward, his eyes warm and intense on mine. Those beautiful green eyes cause my insides to quiver uncontrollably.

His fingers brush along my cheeks and I feel more than a little faint suddenly, my knees weak as I struggle to maintain eye contact.

"You are so beautiful," he murmurs, his eyes searching mine.

"Stop it."

My words come out from between clenched teeth as I reach up - reluctantly - to brush his hand away. But it's not that easy with Lucas - it never is. He captures my hand easily, his eyes holding a silent command. His thumb brushes back and forth across my fingers and his light touch parts my lips as I struggle to remember how to breathe.

"Lucas..." My voice comes out a soft murmur.

I'm well aware of the others around us - his guards, Josh, Boylan... none of it seems to matter. I can feel the seconds drag by, seeming almost slow motion as his thumb continues to stroke my skin softly.

Finally my common sense seems to catch up with my because with some severe effort, I jerk my hand away from his grip. His eyes don't change, don't move - just remain focused on me.

"I'll see you around Bucket," he calls as I stand and whirl away from him.

I pause only for a second, hating how my body seems to be betraying me - it want's nothing more than to run back to him and throw itself in his arms. Thankfully my brain seems to be intact - because I walk right out of Boylan's bar without another glance backwards.


	5. ƸӜƷ Red ƸӜƷ

**Prompt: ****_Red_**

It feels good to be back. It's more than a little scary - the fact that we're completely cut off from the future. It makes this place seem even more vast and terrifying. But it does feel good. Like a kind of freedom. Taylor's back at his rightful place - even if he's missing his right hand, Wash. The Shannon's are all safe and everything seems to be gradually getting back to normal.

It's cold out tonight. There's a chill in the air. I couldn't sleep - my thoughts are revolving entirely around one person. I lean against a building, staring across at the fence. I tilt my head back, close my eyes and allow the cold breeze to rove across the bare skin of my arms and legs. I'm dressed in baggy shorts and a simple black vest. It was hot inside - cold out here. Guess that'll change soon.

A hand suddenly clamps over my mouth and my eyes shoot open as I let out a small squeak of panic. Lucas stands just in front of me, his eyes hard and flat, his mouth a straight grim line. He leans closer towards me.

"Make one noise and I will not hesitate," he growls softly.

I know exactly what he means. Just like he didn't hesitate when he shot Wash. I nod my head, my knees feeling weak from a sudden almost overwhelming fear penetrating my heart.

"You betrayed me sister."

"I -"

"What did I say? Shut up," he snaps impatiently.

I swallow hard as he clenches his jaw, raising a hand to scratch at his cheek. He looks awful - dark smudges beneath his eyes, unshaven with slightly paler skin. He seems to be having some difficulty breathing.

"I told myself I'd kill you," he murmurs softly. "For what you did."

"Luc -"

He glares at me so I shut up.

"I've been seeing red non-stop lately. It's the only colour that makes sense. The colour of anger. The colour of blood. The colour of death. I have just been thinking and planning. How can I sneak in? How can I end her life? Of course I want daddy dearest to see it. But I might not be able to do it with him around. I'm sure he'd think of something - some way to intervene. Because daddy's just such a saint!"

His last word comes out a shout of fury and he slams his hand straight into the wall beside my head. I flinch, heart racing like a jack hammer pounding painfully as I gasp. That was close. Too damn close.

"Tell me why I shouldn't," he growls softly, leaning forward.

I press my head into the wall as he shuffles forward slightly, his body a few mere inches from mine. It doesn't seem real. I stare at him as a sudden need seems to burn through my body.

"Because red is also the colour of passion."

He frowns slightly, brow drawn together and pinched. I don't let him think about the words, don't let him dwell on them. Instead I lean forward and press my lips to his.

They're slightly cool. I expected them to be warm. Chapped too.

I find my tongue moving along his lip in an attempt to wet them slightly. His hands slide around my body, pulling me close against his body. I allow myself to sink into the kiss as my body begins to heat up in response to his touch. I jerk back, hitting my head against the wall behind me without realising.

"Go, before they catch you," I order.

His eyes narrow distrustfully.

"Please," I whisper. "A solider is bound to come this way soon. I don't want you to get caught!"

He leans in and presses a swift, warm kiss to my lips. My body leans into it and again I have to pull away reluctantly.

"I'll come see you," I promise as he vanishes.

I know it's wrong. I know it's bad.

But sometimes bad is good.

Who says the world needs to make sense?


	6. ƸӜƷ Survive ƸӜƷ

He stumbles. Almost falls. I can see how his chest works, as he struggles to breathe. I know he's panicking on the inside - thinking about the dinosaur's that can smell the blood pouring from him. I know he's afraid.

But just like the stubborn idiot he is, he keeps it on the inside, continuing to move, unrelenting in his need to survive.

I feel bad for betraying him.

I wait until I'm close enough that I can actually see the muscles in his back through his shirt as they contort and convulse from pain. Then I jump forward.

"Lucas," I call.

He jerks around, ready to attack, but I manage to skip out of the way with surprising ease. As he falls forward, I manage to catch him, lowering him down to the floor.

"What are you doing?" His voice comes out half a gasp, half a growl.

"Helping you. Stay still!" I hiss the words and he finally stops struggling.

"Why are you helping me?" He says through clenched teeth.

"Lie down," I order.

He hesitates, watching me suspiciously, so I push him down. He lets out a soft groan and doesn't fight me this time. I take off my backpack and begin to rifle through it.

"I had to, you know," I murmur. "I couldn't let you just kill everyone."

He laughs as I set out the items I need.

"You're sneakier than I first thought," he grins suddenly but it's missing something. "I kind of like it."

I roll my eyes. "Of course you do."

I reach forward and manage to unbutton the first button of his shirt before his hands clamp down on my wrists. Surpisingly hard for a guy who's been shot twice.

"What are you doing?" He demands.

"Tending to your wound," I say as if it's obvious - which it should be. "Let go."

He holds on a second longer, eyes narrowed distrustfully, before he finally drops his hands to his side. I instantly begin undoing each button, ignoring the few that are missing, until finall I'm able to push the material to either side.

His perfectly toned, beautifully tanned torso is almost more than my human eyes can handle. I struggle to focus on the bloody wound rather than the rest of him. I try to ignore how penatrating his eyes are, unwavering from mine.

"This'll sting," I warn.

His laughter is jerked to a stop as he lets out a hiss of pain as I pour the disinfectant over his wound. His hand is suddenly gripping my leg tightly enough that it makes me let out a little gasp. After a second though, his grip loosens, his chest heaves and his eyes burn brighter than ever before.

I bite my lip as I continue to fix the wound the best that I can.

"Why're you doing this the old fashioned way for god's sake?!" He growls.

"Because thanks to you, we're permantly cut off from the future. I want to save our supplies for someone..."

"Someone what?" He asks.

"Nothing," I shake my head.

"Someone more important, right?" He laughs suddenly and guilt explodes through me.

"That's not what I meant," I sigh, bandaging his wound up quickly and efficently.

The moment I finish up, he grabs me and jerks us around so that I'm suddenly pinned beneath him. I let out a small gasp of surprise, staring up into his eyes as the heat from his body traps me. He's grinning - and such a grin belongs in only one place. The Mad Hatter's tea party.

"I -"

"Shhh," he orders, raising a hand and pressing his finger down across my lips.

I swallow as his finger brushes back and forth across my lips, creating a slow trickle of a shiver to shimmy down my spine, making me almost incoherent.

He leans forward and teases me with his lips. He's just an inch away, his warm breath fanning my skin. I close my eyes and lean forward, but he moves backwards just slightly.

I feel an odd sense of relief that sickens me to the core. Every time he called me sister - I wished he wouldn't. I hate feeling the way I feel with him calling me sister. But I suppose that my attraction towards him would fit in with that. What with it being so god damn twisted.

I turn my head away from him. This is wrong. So wrong.

And yet why does my body yearn for his touch? Even now, I can feel my nerves frazzeling away to nothing as his lips skim along the skin of my neck. Heat infuses my body, makes it difficult to remember how to breathe.

Oh god, I want him. So badly.

"No!" I cry suddenly, pushing him away.

I sit upright and crawl backwards slightly. He sits sprawled, an amused look spreading across his face. I stand, swaying slightly and pick up my backpack, glaring at him all the while.

"I wanted to help you. Don't touch me again," I bark.

As I turn away and make my way back to Terra Nova, I can hear his laughter, bordering on insane, as it follows me the entire way back.


	7. ƸӜƷ Play Toy ƸӜƷ

_**Prompt: **_**Play Toy**

He stalks into the room and the fury is evident in the tightness of his coiled muscles. He slams the door, hard and the room shakes from the force. I watch, eyes slightly wide as he stomps towards the 'bar' and fills himself a glass of scotch. He then throws himself into the chair in the corner of the room, one leg flung over the arm as rubs his chin forcefully.

I take a deep breath, stand and move over towards his slowly.

"What's wrong?" I ask, pausing to stand in front of him.

He glares at the door and refuses to say a word. I bite my lip before moving silently behind him. I kneel at his side and run my hands up his back, over his shoulders and down his chest. He lets out a soft sigh as I trail my fingers across his chest, feeling his muscles tighten slightly beneath my touch.

"What happened?" I murmur, my lips near his ears.

He downs his drink in one shot before throwing it against the wall. I refuse to jump as it shatters into thousands of pieces. "I can't find my father."

I twist my head and press a kiss to the spot beneath his ear, his skin warm against my mouth. "You'll find Taylor. Eventually."

He lets out a long, heavy sigh. Without any warning, he twists his body around and grabs a hold of me, lifting me over the chair and pulling me into his lap. I let out a slightly exhilarated laugh and he grins wickedly.

"But maybe we should do something else other than talk about my father," he murmurs.

"I like that plan," I breathe.

His lips are hot and demanding against mine, deliciously sinful. I find my body clenching and tightening in response to his touch. I wrap my arms around his neck, my fingers gripping his hair tightly, trying my hardest to pull him closer and closer still. The warmth from his rock-solid body is enough to make me weak to the core.

He stands suddenly, causing me to let out a small yelp of surprise - my arms tightening suddenly, and walks forward confidently. A second later, my back his the bed and his body is plastered against mine, my legs wrapped around his waist.

"You're so beautiful," he huffs with some difficulty, his voice sounding hoarse.

"And you're mine," I groan as his lips trail across my collarbone.

He unbuttons my shirt slowly and with relish, his lips skimming along my flushed skin until my shirt is flung across the room, quickly discarded - as well as my trousers. I practically rip his shirt from his body and with some expertise skill, I manage to use my feet to pull his trousers off after he's unbuttoned them. He kicks them awkwardly off as I twist us around so I sit on top, straddling his hips.

"All yours," he pants as I trail my hands lightly over his body.

I close his words with a kiss.

It took a long time to realise that Lucas was right. Taylor will never forgive me. Never. Not for betraying him like I did - so what's the point in wasting my time? Wasting it away when I could be here, playing with my favourite new toy?


	8. ƸӜƷ Damaged ƸӜƷ

_**Prompt: **_**Damaged **

A wave of thirst hits me and I swallow, my throat burning with a pain I'm fast growing used to. I give a weak tug on my chains but it doesn't do much - it never has. I close my eyes and tilt my head backwards against the coolness of the wall. I wet my chapped lips with some difficulty and let out a soft sigh.

Several clicks sound as the door is unlocked. It opens and I don't even have the strength to lift my head. The door shuts and the sharp sound of heels on concrete echoes around the small room. Silence for a moment and the warmth from someone else's body, inches away.

A hand rests beneath my chin and lifts my face. I open my eyes to see the similar face of Lucas, hovering before me. His thumb brushes across my cheek and I swallow.

"Thirsty?" He murmurs softly.

I don't have the strength to tell him to get lost. Instead I just give the slightest nod, my eyes fluttering shut. A bottle is suddenly pressed to my lips and I tilt my head back as the cool water trickles down my throat, quickly replenishing my thirst. In my haste, some of it runs over my chin and down my neck.

He pulls the bottle away, ignoring my protest and he uses a soft cloth to gently dry the water away. I open my eyes and keep them fixated on him.

"Please let me go," I breathe.

He cups my cheek, thumb once more creating a tickling sensation across my skin. I press my hand into his palm, the heat seeping from his skin bringing comfort I only get from him - it's not like I have any other visitors.

"I would, you know," he sighs. "If I could trust you."

"You can!" I protest weakly.

"You've betrayed me three times. It hurts, a lot - but I was stupid. I won't be so trusting again."

"Please..." I protest. "I hate it in here."

"One day, when I can trust you to stand at my side... dear sister... I will let you out. But until then..." He trails off with a small shrug.

I close my eyes as he leans forward and brushes his lips across my forehead, his mouth hot and enticing. He ignores my murmurs, my soft pleading and stands, moving towards the door. He pauses there and just for a split second, I swear I see something humane without those heated eyes of his... and then it's gone.

And I'm left here.

Alone.


	9. ƸӜƷ Deal ƸӜƷ

_**A/N: So, I want to write an actual Lucket Fanfiction, not just oneshots. But I was hoping to use some of my oneshots. Can anyone help me with an idea for a first chapter? Just something haha.**_

_**Prompt: **_**Deal**

Lucas' hand tightens around mine.

"Please stop," I whisper but he doesn't his eyes don't even flicker. He wets his lips slightly. "Please."

Josh appears suddenly, standing directly behind him. "Excuse me," he says as he taps on Lucas' shoulder.

As Lucas turns around, Josh hits him full force in the face with a tray that's supposed to be used for carrying drinks.

"Josh no!" I scream, jumping up as Lucas hits the floor.

He doesn't listen, just picks Lucas up again and smacks him across the face - hard. Two guards appear suddenly and grab hold of Josh, jerking him backwards and away from Lucas.

Lucas who is standing, gesturing for his guards to hold Josh upright.

"Hold him up," he orders.

"Lucas no!" I scream as he hits Josh across the face.

Not once, but twice - ignoring my screaming protests - and as he goes to make a third punch I dart forward, not even thinking about the consequences.

Lucas' fist stops several inches from my face. I let out a small gasp of surprise and fear, a shiver wracking my body as I realise what a close call it was. He stops, clenching his teeth, the muscles jumping in his jaw. He looks furious, but slowly, he lets out a small breath and shakes his head slightly. Slowly, his fist uncurls and he strokes a finger carefully down my cheek.

"You're defending him?" He growls softly.

"Please Lucas," I whisper. "I'll do anything. Anything you want!"

He pauses to consider. "Anything?"

"Yes, just - please don't hurt him. Let him go."

"Then kiss me," he murmurs softly.

"What?" I can't help how high my voice comes out.

"Unless you want..."

"No!" I interrupt. "I'll kiss you."

I hesitate, feeling every pair of eyes on the bar on me, on us, watching us closely I can feel Josh's more than anyone's - burning into the back of my head. I wet my lips and move forward, ever so slowly and my eyes flutter shut as I move closer.

"Make it real Skye," he murmurs softly, his hot breath fanning my lips.

His words spike my blood, makes my stomach churn with butterflies and I press my lips to his.

I tell myself I'm doing it for Josh - so the idiot doesn't wind up dead. But my body feels on fire as one of his warm hand curves down my spine to rest on my lower back whilst the other cups my cheek. His heat is intoxicating, rich and beautiful. His lips are like fire and ice, contrasting sharply as they move against mine.

I'm not sure where to rest my hands are first, but finally I move them slowly up his arms and around his neck, pushing my body against his. My fingers grip his hair, tug it loosely as his teeth nip at my lips, causing soft shudders to run their course through my body, making my knees weak.

I pull back slowly - and reluctantly. I lick my lips and give a small shake. His eyes on mine are victorious, bright with amusement. I can read those eyes so easily. 'I win.'

"Will you let him go?" I ask quietly.

He doesn't say anything for a second, eyes still dark and burning. But then he gestures behind me to his guards, eyes unwavering.

"Let him go," he states. "And you..."

I swallow in response to his words.

"You can follow me to my room. We need to have a little chat."

My heart lurches at his words, my blood boiling in response. He grabs my hand, surprising me - and turns to walk out of the room, uncaring of the eyes watching us so closely as I follow along, unable to tell him no.


	10. Ƹ Ӝ Ʒ Neglectful Ƹ Ӝ Ʒ

_**Prompt: **_**Neglectful**

_**Description:**_** Lucas has been neglecting Skye in favour of finding his father. So Skye decides to catch his attention again...**

_A/N: Do you like these oneshots better with the prompt title and the description or should I not bother with the descriptions? Or do they make you go 'ooohhh' ?;)_

He sits hunched over at the table, softly murmuring to himself as he stares at the map. I chew on my lip as I lean against the doorway, apprehensive suddenly. I glance down at myself and swallow nervously.

I'm wearing a matching bra and pantie set - black satin lace. Very sexy. Very exposing.

He growls in frustration and scribbles something over the map. Just that one sound has my blood rushing suddenly. I can hear the thumping of my heart above anything else.

"Lucas..."

My voice sounds dreamy, soft and faraway.

"Not now Skye," he barks.

I frown and bite harder on my lip - hard enough to draw blood. I take a deep breath and try to not lose it. I feel like lately... Lucas can't be bothered with me. Like he doesn't want to spend time with me. I hate to be whiny baby - but I'm feeling neglected. And I gave up a lot to be with him.

I slink forward and lighting quick - I jerk the map from beneath his hands and shred it. He jumps and whirls around, his face furious. He grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me forcefully.

"Why the hell would you do that!?"

I'm not fazed by his outburst - on the contrary, I find a small thrill shooting through my body. He hasn't touched me at all in this past week - at all. Not even a peck on the cheek! And normally... Lucas struggles to keep his hands to himself.

"Lucas, look at me!" I order sharply.

His eyes seem to focus suddenly and he frowns. But then his eyes slide slowly down my body and when they meet mine again, they're burning with a familiar, scorching heat. Without another word, he pushes me backwards so that I hit the wall. His touch makes my nerves spark and sizzle.

He trails his fingers ever so lightly over my skin. The inside of my forearm, down my side, around my belly button...

"You look gorgeous," he murmurs softly, his warm breath fanning my lips. "What's the occasion?"

"You've been neglecting me Lucas," I reply, slowly wetting my lips.

He swallows, eyes following the movement with a burning edge. He reaches forward to press his lips against mine but I twist out of his grip with surprising ease. He twists around, eyes narrowed as I stand there, my hands on my hips.

"I thought..."

"That it was going to be that easy?" I grin suddenly. "I've been craving nothing but your touch lately and you... you've been ignoring me."

"I've been busy."

"Too busy for me?" I raise an eyebrow.

A muscle jumps in his cheek and I know he's annoyed. "Skye, come here."

"No."

He raises a hand and curls his index finger, indicating for me to come to him. I stick my tongue out childishly. He darts forward to grab my but I dance gracefully out of his reach, blowing a raspberry at him.

He chases me around the room as I knock the table over, almost crash into the wall and finally trip over my own two feet. He lands on my back, pinning me to the floor, his knees on either side of my hips. I let out a small huff as he leans down.

"Now that I've caught you, I have to punish you."

His words send a shiver of delight through me. Keeping my hands pinned, he slides his hand down my back and rests it lightly on my butt for just one second. I close my eyes, my body trembling with anticipation. Quick as lightning, he raises his hand and brings it down sharply.

I cry out as pain and pleasure combine and rocket through my body. He lets out a soft breath which clearly sounds like a struggle. My body convulses as he slaps again and I can't help how my body arches, my chest heaving with tiny, struggling breaths.

"One more," he mutters, his voice thick.

My fingers clench, a moan rattles through my body and my muscles contract and tighten in response to his final slap. I can't stop my shivering as he rolls my over, lying me flat on my back. My eyes flutter open and latch onto his.

"You... are mine," he growls softly. "And don't ever think you can tease me with something so... so revealing, again."

"Then don't neglect me. Simple," I breath with difficultly.

He licks his lips slowly and I swallow.

"Fine, I won't."

And with those words, his lips crash into mine with enough force to send me over the edge.


End file.
